Trapped
by beautiful-gorgeous06
Summary: Muggle Jenny Montgomery is surprised when she learns about things she never knew before and is set to do a task for Voldemort that she knows she can never do. Or can she?


**TRAPPED **

**Place: A tall stone tower near Godric's Hollow**

**Warning: Since Deathly Hallows is now out and about, most of you must have already read it. This story has a completely different ending than Deathly Hallows. You might be surprised, even angry when you read this, but hey, it's my choice that I want to publish such a story. Well, enjoy!**

Two men in dark robes wearing silver, pointed masks led Jenny to a dark tower. The tower was old and it had some sort of gloomy mist upon it. One of the men in masks gave a loud grunt as they turned to enter the tower. Jenny glanced at him. She needn't have worried who these men were. They were Death Eaters.

PART I

Jenny was putting the food on the table when her brother went into the kitchen. "What smells good, Jen?" he asked her. He sniffed at the air. "Ah, filet mignon? And onion soup?"

Jenny laughed. "Your sniffing skills never cease to amaze me, Alex. Sit down, the food's ready." She said, giving him a can of Pepsi and a diet coke for herself. Alex sat down and helped himself to some onion soup. "Gosh, Jen. When did you get so good at cooking?" he asked her.

"Ever since. My culinary skills improved since you told me that my spaghetti looked like hundreds of small intestines all scrunched up together." She reminded him. Alex grinned. "I'll never forget the day you threw the serving spoon at me when I told you that." he said. "True." Jenny replied, taking a bite of her filet mignon. They were eating and talking and laughing when they heard a crack in the living room.

"What was that?" Jenny asked him, looking alarmed. "I'll go check." Alex told her, bringing a butcher's knife with him. "Be careful!" she told him, getting a knife as well. "I will." He said, walking out the door.

Jenny listened carefully, her ear pressed against the door. She heard a conversation going on. "What are you doing here?" went her brother's voice.

"Step out of the way, we only need your sister." A man's voice said roughly.

_Me? _Jenny thought. _They want me?_

"No. You won't get her. Go away." Said her brother's voice stubbornly.

"I said, step out of the way." The man's voice snarled.

"No!"

Then the man shouted a kind of incantation that sounded like _Abada Kevabra!_ and a Jenny saw a whoosh of green light in the living room. She saw a figure slump on the floor and gasped when she realized it was her brother. She backed away from the door, thinking that her brother could not possibly be dead, when two figures burst into the room.

"Jennifer," one of them said. "We have been looking for you. Come with us." He said.

Jenny looked at him. He looked quite familiar, but she couldn't place where she saw him before. "H-how do you k-know my n-name?" Jenny said nervously.

"That doesn't matter." The other man said, as he made a swipe for her arm. Jenny swerved and he missed. "No!" she shouted. "You're not taking me!" she said, making a run for the kitchen and out of the back door. She searched the neighborhood for a place to hide and quickly decided to go to her next-door neighbor's house.

"Jenny!" her neighbor said, surprised, when she opened the door. "What in the blazes are you doing here at this time of night? And where's your brother?"

Jenny brushed past her and went inside her house. "Mrs. Jacobs…my brother…the two men…out to get me…" she mumbled, shaking a little. "What are you talking about, dear child? And you're shivering! A glass of hot water will help." her neighbor said firmly, pushing Jenny on the couch and going to the kitchen.

Jenny rubbed her arms. "This is not real. This is a hallucination. I am hallucinating." She said to herself. Then she heard a crack, a scream, and that incantation again. Jenny jumped up in alarm. All the air seemed to vanish from her lungs and she got a sickening feeling in her stomach. _No! _She thought, as she heard the voices of those two men calling her name. _This can't be happening!_

Jenny ran out of the house and into her other neighbors' homes. They all had same fate as her brother and her next door neighbor: they were all killed. Jenny ran into an empty alleyway and hid behind a garbage bin. _They can't find me here_ she thought desperately. Then she heard a crack behind her and the same voice called her name. "Jennifer, you can run, but you can't hide." He said. Jenny felt like running but she knew that she couldn't hide from them forever. Mustering all the strength she had, she turned around and faced them.

"What do you want from me?" she asked them defiantly.

"We need your help, Jennifer." One of them replied. "Do you know how many muggles we have killed for your sake, Jennifer?" the other man said, giving her an evil, twisted smile.

"Muggles?" Jenny asked them confusedly.

"Non-magic people." The man snapped at her.

"Quiet, Rookwood. We have business to do here," the first man said. He turned to her. "Jennifer, the Dark Lord has called upon you for help. It is time for you to do his bidding. You will need to come with us. No one will need to die anymore." He said. "It is your parents' wishes." He added.

Jenny stared at him. "My parents' wishes? They're dead!" she cried. "Killed in an airplane crash, weren't they?" she asked him.

"They weren't killed in an airplane crash." the man told her, as the other man began to cackle with glee. "They were murdered. By the Dark Lord." He said.

"B-but they told me that…they died on a trip to Bermuda…" she said, her voice trembling.

"You silly girl! You believed those stupid lies the witnesses said?" the man snapped. The other man guffawed with laughter. "How would you think, when the witnesses would tell you that they saw a hooded figure kill 2 people with just a wave of a stick he holding? Of course not! People would think that they've gone mad!"

"But...what about my brother?"

"Your filthy brother knew all about it, of course." He sneered. "Don't you remember? You were about 3 years old. Your brother was about 7. Your parents were having a party and the Dark Lord decided to join the party. We were with him, along with some of us. Your parents didn't know about his presence until they heard a scream and the killing curse. They knew right away that he was in the house, he was trying to get them. They disobeyed the Dark Lord and they paid dearly for it. Oh yes, they did."

"I know it now…it was you. You were the one who tried to grab me, but my brother wrestled you away…where did I go after that?" Jenny asked him, her whole body shaking.

The man gave her a look of deepest loathing. "Your brother hurried you away, of course. Didn't want you to see the scene. He saw it, all the people did. Your parents were called by the Dark Lord to do a job for him and they didn't do it. According to legends, only the descendants of the Montgomery-Errata bloodline could do it. That's why he needed your parents. That's why he needs you. Haven't you ever wondered why a lot of your family members died at a young age? It was because of the legend that only the Montgomery-Errata descendants have the ability to kill a person between the ages of 25 to 40."

"I'm 25 right now." Jenny whispered. "My parents were…"

"40, yes." The man said impatiently.

"But…who does the he want me to kill?" Jenny asked him, still shaking. The man straightened up. The other man stopped laughing and looked at him.

The man sighed impatiently. "It is not upon me to tell you. It is the Dark Lord who will tell you." He said. "That is, if you join us."

Jenny looked at the ground. _What other choice have I got?_ She asked herself. _I could do it, but killing another person…I can't do it…But I have to…_

"Well?" the other man prompted.

Jenny sighed in defeat. "I'll do it." She said.


End file.
